<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bonded by the_hearteater</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962306">Bonded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater'>the_hearteater</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kieran and William are childhood friends, Kitsune AU, Kywi, Lauki - Freeform, Lauren and Kym are Kitsunes, Lauren and Kym are besties, PLS WAIT, REFORMATING IN FUCKING PROGRESS, Sorry Not Sorry, Suffering, Tags May Change, There might be fluff, WAIT TILL YOU SEE THE RAGE SCENE, Wtf am I doing, fighting scenes, i have no idea whats going on, might suck at this so pls be patient, there might be angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hearteater/pseuds/the_hearteater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In this book, Ardhalis has a Japanese twist to it. Lauren and Kym are Kitsunes with paranormal powers.<br/>In a world overrun by oni (monsters), the only people that can kill them is the Bonded. They are special people that has a bond with a Kitsune. The bonded pair works together. The human kills the oni and the Kitsune purifies them to prevent them from reviving or regenerating again. The stronger the bond, the more powerful the pair are.</p><p>Bonded pairs are supposed to find out the cause of the oni and destroy the source. For years of trying, they couldn't seem to find any information...</p><p>Laurentia (Lauren) has been summoned by Kieran White. And the worse part? The two doesn't get along, despite being bonded to each other. They kinda get along... In a bad way...</p><p>On the other hand, William is having one Hell of a time restraining the excited Kymi (Kym). Quick to provoke her other half, she irritates Will to no end. The feeling is mutual, but they work together with efficiency... or do they?</p><p>Will the oni menace end? How will the two pairs turn out? What do they need to sacrifice for a secure future? Only time will tell.</p><p>(WARNING: SUPER DUPER SLOW UPDATES CUZ IM UNORGANIZED *cries*)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kym Ladell/William Hawkes, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Graduating</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kitsune in Japanese means fox. But in folklore, they have portrayed as intelligent beings and as possessing paranormal abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. They are also known to shapeshift or to possess people through years of experience. The older they get, the more tails they have. After 10 centuries, they will produce a ninth tail (the last) and ascends to the heavens to become immortal.<br/>Laurentia= Lauren<br/>Kymi=Kym<br/>You'll understand why I did that when you read it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can barely wait for my orb!" Kymi fidgeted excitedly. "Haha, calm down, Kym! It's not even time for the awarding ceremony and you're already excited?" Laurentia laughed.</p><p>"We've spent our entire school life waiting for this! How can you not be excited?" Kymi gave Laurentia a horrified look. "The thing is, the ceremony is 4 hours away! We are supposed to be preparing ourselves for the ceremony! Not lazing away in the lounge!" Laurentia sighed.</p><p>"But Ren, I'm not one for makeup and all!" Kymi whined. "Kymi, do you think I want to do that too? I would rather be in the shooting range. But unfortunately, sigh, we must look presentable in front of the Head Council, remember?" Laurentia got up and reached her hand out to the carefree yellow-eyed kitsune.</p><p>Accepting it, Kymi got up with the help of Laurentia. "Speaking about the Head Council, she is the goddess, right?" Kymi asked her best friend as they walked to the dressing rooms.</p><p>"Yeah. But this is the first time we get to see the Head Council. From what I've heard, the goddess only attends important events like this," Laurentia noted.</p><p>"She must be very busy... Seeing that she only comes out of her office for events," Kymi swished her tails. "I wouldn't like to stay in a small stuffy room doing work. I would rather die!"<br/>
"We're not going to do that anyway. We will be going to the Mundane Realm to help those that we're bonded to slay those filthy creatures," Laurentia explained.</p><p>"Speaking about killing those things, HOW ON EARTH DID YOU EXCEL SO WELL IN SHAPESHIFTING???" Kymi shouted. "No clue. I was just as surprised as you are when I shapeshifted into a human for the first time," Laurentia shrugged.</p><p>"Shapeshifting is one thing... You managed to hide your presence and aura well! You nearly gave me a heart attack when you tapped me by the shoulder when you went searching for me!" Kymi piped.</p><p>"We've been given a library for our knowledge... Why not use it?" Laurentia replied. "Wait... Are you talking about that ancient dusty library? Literally nobody goes there!" the blue-tipped fox cried.</p><p>"Whatever. We are here now," the pair stopped in front of a wooden sliding door and knocked. "Enter." a feminine voice boomed from the depths within.</p><p>"Pardon the intrusion." Kymi and Laurentia apologized as an elegant raven-haired lady dressed in a crimson and gold kimono waved it off.<br/>
"You're late," she hissed, glaring at them. "Are you asking for a death wish? Do you not want to be a Kiyomeru Kitsune?" "No ma'am! We really want to be one!" Kymi protested.</p><p>"Then why are you late?" the lady snarled. "What do you have to say about this?" </p><p>"We're sorry ma'am." the two apologized as they bowed respectfully. "I'll let you two off the hook because this is your big day, girls. But don't make me swallow you whole!" the lady threatened as her eyes glowed red. "Understand?" The two girls nodded. "Now hurry up and change!" she threw Kymi and Laurentia their kimonos respectively.</p><p>After changing and making themselves look presentable, Kymi and Laurentia finally got out of the dressing room. "Urgh, that was exhausting. I think that took half of my lifespan from me," Kymi exaggerated.</p><p>"Stop it, Kym. What's the time now?" the red-haired kitsune asked. "Ermmmm... Lemme see..." Kymi took out her golden pocket watch. "Ah! It's five minutes till the eighth morning swish!" she exclaimed</p><p>"I need to get going if I want that peach tart the cafeteria is selling!" See you at the main hall, Laurentia!" and just like that, Kymi disappeared.<br/>
Laurentia sighed. "I better take a good look at the academy one more time. After all, today's the day we will graduate from being just a kitsune to a Kiyomeru Kitsune." she thought.</p><p>A few hours later, the ceremony finally started. The goddess was giving out the orbs that the students created. Each orb is unique. Kymi's orb is a shade of deep blue with hints bright yellow.</p><p>When Kymi received her orb, the orb suddenly flew into the air. As it hovered in midair, the blue-haired kitsune took out her golden pocket watch and the blue orb entered and dissolved into the pocket.</p><p>Laurentia's orb is a fiery red with swirls of gold. When she received it, it didn't dissolve into any objects. Her white furry ears twitched in delight as she bowed to the goddess before returning to the line where the rest of the kitsune that received their orbs waited.</p><p>After the ceremony ended, the two girls met up again. "When do you think you will be summoned?" Kymi asked. "I don't know Kym. A newly graduate getting summoned is not often heard of," Laurentia brushed one of her white furry tails.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! Once we are bonded and enter the Mundane Realm, we cannot shapeshift nor reveal your form, right?" Kymi asked. "You could if your bond with your bonded one is close enough," Laurentia explained.</p><p>"And we have to switch names too! Whatever that's for?" the blue-tipped tail drooped down, irritated. "You didn't pay attention in Mortal classes again?" Laurentia sighed.</p><p>"Excuse me? I was called in by the Principle during one of the classes!" Kymi proudly boasted. "Yeah, to be scolded for booby-trapping the toilets..." Laurentia folded her arms.</p><p>"Yesh, you're no fun..." the blue-tipped fox grumbled.</p><p>"New name means new life, meaning that our lives will turn into a life that will always be in constant danger, purifying things that should stay in that realm..." she explained.</p><p>"I see... Buuut I still prefer my name, it sounds fitting for me!" Kymi grinned as she hopped off the chair and headed towards the archery grounds. "Care to join me in an archery match?" she asked.</p><p>"I'll probably lose but why not?" Laurentia got up and joined her friend in a friendly competition. When they reached the archery grounds, they saw another kitsune shooting arrows.</p><p>"He seems pretty good, Kym. Why don't you challenge him instead?" Laurentia nudged Kymi. "He did hit a few bullseyes after all." Kymi thought about it for a few seconds, then she went up to the fellow and asked him. He nodded.</p><p>Laurentia was the referee. "The one that shoots the fastest and has the highest score wins. Both of you have 10 arrows each. Your time starts now!" Laurentia started timing both of them.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, both contestants ran out of arrows. Laurentia counted the scores and the results?</p><p>Kymi secures her throne once again.</p><p>"Thanks for the match," the man said as he and Kymi shook hands. After that, Kymi and Laurentia held their match.</p><p>A few hours later, Laurentia and Kymi were taking a walk in the Sacred Realm's gardens. It was then, the ground where Laurentia standing appeared to have ancient writings on it and it was glowing a turquoise colour.</p><p>"Ren! You're being summoned!" Kymi gasped. "T... This is both unexpected and early, I hope I'll run into you when we're at the Mundane Realm!" Laurentia said as she took out her orb. </p><p>A strong energy wave blasted Kymi away to the sky as Laurentia's form was swallowed into the Mundane Realm. The last thing that the white-furred kitsune saw was the form of her friend flying skywards.</p><p>After that, all was dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eight morning swish means eight o'clock in the morning.<br/>Laurentia has white fur with golden tips on her tails and fox ears. Half of her legs are also golden too when she transforms into a fox.<br/>Kymi has white fur with blue tips on her tails and fox ears. Same thing goes to her legs when she's a fox.<br/>Both of them has two tails because they are about 200+ years old.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting New Faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took quite a while, sorry for the delay!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Opening her eyes, she saw a man with a worn-out expression panting. The men that stood beside him started patting his back. "I'm guessing that you've summoned me, right?" Laurentia asked. "Does it seem like it?" the man in navy blue hair asked.</p><p> </p><p>Laurentia snorted. "Because you seem out of breath... Summoning takes a lot out of a mortal after all..." she replied. Laurentia was in her kitsune form and howdy, she's small!</p><p> </p><p>Her two tails were adorned with golden tips and so were her ears. Her golden eyes were like purified gold on a fox's eyes. Around her neck was a slim amulet with a citrine embedded in the middle. Entwined with red and white rope, the amulet glowed a warm orange. Silky smooth to the touch, her fur puts the colour of pure snow to shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm... Are you sure you could purify oni? You seem... Tiny..." the man kneeled to her height. "Don't underestimate me, mortal. I can do remarkable things..." she growled. "Whoa, not even two minutes and you two aren't getting along?" a man asked.</p><p> </p><p>"You two should get along you know? The stronger your bonds, the more powerful you two get..." a middle-aged man added. "I was informed that you kitsunes need a new name when you come down here... So, what's your name?" Laurentia's summoner asked.</p><p> </p><p>"The name is Laurentia, daughter of Kagutsuchi. What is your name?" the small kitsune glared at him. "Hmmm... What to do?" the man stubbornly asked. "Don't toy with me, mortal..." Laurentia said.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright!" Kieran laughed. "You're a feisty one, aren't you? My name is Kieran White. Pleased to make your acquaintance."</p><p> </p><p>He shook hands, or dare I say, shook paws with Laurentia. "Let's see... Laurentia seems like a mouthful... How about Lauren? Lauren Sinclair. What do you think?" Kieran suggested. "Hmm, it'll do. It's similar to my old one." Lauren smiled... If you call baring fangs smiling.</p><p> </p><p>A searing pain suddenly hit Kieran's hand. He felt as if someone carved his hand with a dull knife. "The hell?" he gritted his teeth as a symbol of a fox appeared on his dominant hand.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, the same pain was felt on Lauren's hand. She winced in pain as a mark of a hyacinth appeared.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa... Your Bonded mark looks so cool!" another Bonded exclaimed as Kieran's mark glowed a faint crimson. Lauren's mark glowed a faint purple. "What's this again?" Kieran asked. "Urghh... Are you serious? Fine, I'll get Will to explain it to you after this." the other Bonded sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Now let's show you your living quarters, shall we?" an elderly man beckoned Lauren to follow him. Picking up her orb, she followed. But before they could take a step, Kieran fainted. Probably due to exhaustion summoning Lauren and the pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa! The man has fallen over!" someone cried. And just like that, the commotion started. "Let me handle it." a voice behind the crowds forced its way in.</p><p> </p><p>A tall blonde man around Kieran's age appeared. "You have no idea how long he has trained for this." the man slung Kieran's arm over his shoulder. Noticing Lauren, he stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be Kieran's bonded kitsune, right? Nice to meet you, my name is William Hawkes. Welcome to Ardhalis! What's your name?" he asked. "It's Lauren. Nice to meet you too, William," she replied.</p><p> </p><p>"He seems nice enough..." Lauren thought to herself. "I guess I will be seeing you around my good friend often, Lauren. Until next time!" and just like that, William left.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me, but where am I?" she asked as she followed the old man. "Well, you are in Ardhalis, the kingdom of High King Aevasther. We are heading for the dormitories for the newly summoned kitsunes," he explained.</p><p> </p><p>"The kitsunes that can transform into a human form will receive a house of their own," the old man explained. "My name is Fujiwara Tanaka. Feel free to call me Tanaka. I am a storekeeper of a noodle restaurant. I work from time to time in the Bonded Headquarters too. Nice to meet you, Miss Lauren."</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you too, Tanaka," Lauren politely said.</p><p> </p><p>The dormitories are built next to the Bonded Headquarters on top of a hill. Since the hill is steep, it takes a lot of steps to arrive at the Headquarters or any building that was built near it.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa, this can take quite a lot of energy..." Lauren said as she scampered up the steps with little effort. Kitsunes have tones of stamina after all. Tanaka is doing an impressive job despite his age.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it you have been going to this place dozens of times, Tanaka." Lauren deduced. "Correct, Miss Lauren. How do you know that?" Tanaka asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Most elderly people won't climb up the number of steps here, Tanaka. Not only that, but I also can see your leg muscles are well developed," Lauren noted.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohoho, it seems like we have an insightful one, eh?" Tanaka laughed. "I used to be a Bonded once, but I've grown too old to continue... Nura disappeared ever since I've retired. Sometimes I wish I could talk to her..." Tanaka's words trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Nura... Is that the name that you've given her? May I know what's her real name? Maybe I know her." Lauren asked. "Nura is indeed the name I gave her. As for her real name... It's been so long, I've forgotten it... I apologize." Tanaka said.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologize. It's okay."</p><p> </p><p>They arrived in front of a traditional Japanese house. "This is the dormitory. We hope that it suits to your taste, Miss Lauren. The door was a sliding one. But since Kitsunes are quite small when they are summoned due to the lack of bond that both the summoner and the kitsune, there is a small door like the ones you see for cats.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Tanaka. I look forward to our next encounter." Lauren bowed before entering the dorm via the fox flap (the door for foxes).</p><p> </p><p>When she entered the building, she was greeted by a lady. She has pastel purple hair with red highlights. Her eyes shone a vibrant neon green. Her fur is as purple as her hair with a dull shade of dark green.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello there, newcomer! We have been expecting you. My name is Isla Case. What is yours?" she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Lauren introduced herself and was greeted warmly by a few kitsunes that were present. Isla showed Lauren her room. It was a small room with a simple bed suitable for her small and petite size. The room came with a personal bathroom connected to the bedroom. </p><p> </p><p>"I feel so small... I wish I could shapeshift back into my humanoid form. It's hard to keep up when your legs are so short..." Lauren grumbled. "Don't worry, Lauren. When your bond with your other half reaches tier one, you should be able to shapeshift back!" Yvette, another fellow kitsune, tried to cheer her up.</p><p> </p><p>Yvette has two tails too. Her hair is a gorgeous shade of hazelnut brown with beige highlights. The tips of her tails and ears are bronze in colour. Her fur is white.</p><p> </p><p>Isla and Yvette gave Lauren a tour around the dorms. They showed Lauren the kitchen and the dining room first. When Lauren entered the dining room, she was stunned by both the size of the room and interior design.</p><p> </p><p>It was a large room with a homely feel to it. Majority of the furniture in the room is made out hardwood like oak, mahogany and spruce. There was a window with a sill that enables one to look into the kitchen. There wasn't any glass on the window, making it very useful for various functions. A counter sat next to the window.</p><p> </p><p>As the three were walking around a question sparked in Lauren's mind. "Oh, if you don't mind, Isla, I would like to ask a question," Lauren said. "Go ahead, dearie!" Isla's four tails wagged. "How do you bond with your partner?" Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh... How did I bond with Fabian? We started by getting to know each other... How nostalgic... It has been a hundred years since we met..." Isla dreamily wandered off to space.</p><p> </p><p> "Erm... Do humans even live that long?" Lauren asked. "Oh, well... I am on my fifth partner! I travelled thru and fro to the Sacred Realm and back many times... I believe my bond with Terence is at tier 4 right now... When I reach tier 5, I will be able to transform into my glorious full form! Although I'm not at nine tails yet... Then I will achieve full potential and probably negotiate a retire if the oni hasn't killed me yet..." Isla mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Lauren looked at Isla with concern. Noticing this, Yvette used this opportunity to tell Lauren about Isla. "Don't worry, this <em> vieille femme </em>  is always mumbling and dreaming off to  <em> Le Pays Imaginaire </em>," Yvette said, earning a punch from Isla.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm NOT old!" Isla screeched. "Says the old woman who is 450 something years old," Yvette snorted. There was a knock on the door, interrupting the bickering between the two kitsunes. Yvette opened the door, revealing a kitsune, male to be precise, folding his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there, Heath. Being a spoilsport as usual. You never fail to dampen the mood do you?" Yvette grinned. "Watch your words, Yvette. Who do we have here?" Heath asked.</p><p> </p><p>"She's our newcomer! Lauren, say hello to the mood damper of our family, Heath Robertson!" Yvette cheerfully said. "That's it, Yvette. You got 10 seconds to scamper before I skin you and make it as a coat for myself.</p><p> </p><p>Yvette let out a small scream before running away, later to be followed by the fuming emerald hair man. "The dorms separates the male kitsunes and the females, so you don't need to worry," Isla grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"You must be tired from the summoning, right? I'll let you settle down in your room first. After that, we'll continue our tour, alright?" Isla smiled. Lauren nodded before heading to her room.</p><p> </p><p>"Where was it again?" Lauren thought. Wandering, she found herself in an unfamiliar place. "I really should find someone I recognize," Lauren gulped as she tried to retrace her steps.</p><p> </p><p>Closing her eyes so that she could concentrate, she began to backtrack her steps. "Hello there, little golden rose. I've never seen your beautiful face around here before," a man with light blond hair and azure blue eyes looked down on the small-sized Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>"I am new around here. My name is Lauren. Nice to meet you. What is yours?" Lauren asked. "Oh, mine? You ask for my name?" the irritating man asked. Lauren rolled her eyes. "Not even a second and this man is already getting on my nerves..." she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Another man joined the blond. "Excuse this idiot. My name is Vincent Montgomery. This insufferable idiot right here is Maurice Trivett. I apologize for his flirtatious actions," Vincent bowed in apology before punching Maurice in the stomach, resulting in the blond groaning on the floor, clutching his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>"At least you didn't pull my delicate tails..." Maurice whimpered. "Pardon me but you seem surprisingly delicate for a Kiyomeru Kitsune, Maurice," Lauren commented. </p><p> </p><p>Vincent tried to keep a straight face while Maurice took the blow to his pride badly. "My my, dear lady. I am hurt by your words!" Maurice got up with a bit of difficulty. Vincent made no gesture to help his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"May I know why is a female kitsune doing in the male part of the dormitories?" Vincent asked. "Ah, this is the male part? My apologies. I am here because I got lost," Lauren explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that so? Then, let me accompany you!" Maurice exclaimed. Before he could even touch Lauren, Vincent punched him in the face. "You will not do such a thing!" Vincent's fist connected to Maurice flawless face smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>"Not the face..." Maurice whimpered before passing out. "I apologize for his actions again. It's just that Maurice can't seem to control his urge to flirt with every woman he meets. Sometimes I wonder how he ended up being a Kiyomeru Kitsune," Vincent sighed. "Follow me, you need to get out of here before the other guys see you. Some of them act like an idiot when it comes to a member of the opposite sex."</p><p> </p><p>"Errr, how about him?" Lauren poked Maurice with her paw. "Just leave him there. He'll come around soon and probably start sulking because he didn't score a date with you." Vincent said as Lauren started following him.</p><p> </p><p>After thanking Vincent, Lauren took a hot bath before taking a nap, She was tired after all. She continued her tour with Isla after waking up feeling refreshed.</p><p> </p><p>Isla showed Lauren not only around the dorms but also around Ardhalis. "Over there is where Tatara makes the Bonded's weapons and armour, including us kitsunes," Isla explained. "Tatara is the finest ironsmith we have in the town! We usually wear light to medium armour. But it's totally fine if you want to wear heavy armour."</p><p> </p><p>"I see..." Lauren noted. "Say, Lauren, who is your other half?" Isla asked. "Huh? My partner?" Lauren raised her eyebrows. "Yeah, you partner!" Isla grinned. "My partner... His name was Ki something... I've forgotten." Lauren racked her brain for the name.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm... Wait... You mean Kieran?" Isla gasped. "Ah yes! That's the name, Kieran White. Why do you look so surprised?" Lauren asked. "You lucky girl! You got the best looking man in the city! I'm envious!" Isla nudged Lauren.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? You call that lucky?" Lauren looked at her with an 'are you serious?' face. "How is being Kieran's partner NOT lucky? He's handsome for goodness sake!" Isla threw her hands up in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, he left quite a salty impression on me," Lauren huffed. "Are you serious? Any girl would melt into liquid if they ever get to be Kieran's partner!" Isla gasped.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you serious? Isla, please tell me you're joking," Lauren said in disbelief. "Nah, and I'll prove it!" Isla challenged. She got up and called a girl passing by and asked her how would she react if she is Kieran's kitsune partner.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll probably have a heart attack and faint I guess," the girl giggled. Isla thanked her and went back to Lauren. "See?" Isla smirked. "Fine, fine. I get it," Lauren gave up.</p><p> </p><p>As Isla and Lauren were talking, the sound of a gong broke their conversation. "That's the alarm for an oni attack. We must go," Isla said urgently before she and Lauren hurried to Headquarters.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived and Lauren was surprised with the amount of Bonded pairs there. "There's sure not many people here," Lauren noted. "Not really, most of them are away, completing their missions and duties. I got to go find Terence now. Go and find your partner, kay?" Isla said before leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes I hate my small fox form..." Lauren grumbled as she spotted her partner easily. Kieran was standing with one of the Bonded pairs at the front. "Oi, I'm here," Lauren tapped Kieran's foot.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, there you are! You were too small I gave up looking for you!" Kieran joked. "Not funny, Mr White," Lauren's eye twitched. "Do you want me to carry you?" Kieran grinned. "Nope. I'll manage just fine without your help," Lauren replied.</p><p> </p><p>The commander appeared. It was Commander Tristan, Head of the Bonded organization. Beside him stood his kitsune partner, Rin. "We received word from the patrol team saying that there's a medium-sized group of oni heading in the direction of the town. Just to be safe, we need to take them down." Tristan said.</p><p> </p><p>"May I suggest the pairs that will be sent for the mission, Tristan?" Rin asked, a mischievous smile on her face as her eyes targeted Lauren and Kieran.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you suggesting our newly formed pair, Rin?" Tristan asked. "Precisely, Commander," Rin answered. "This will be a good experience for you two to work together. Yvette and Ronald in too as a guide for you two." Tristan instructed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes sir!" the two pairs saluted before heading to their loadout. Lauren stood beside Kieran as he took a katana and put on a set of lightweight armour and his black coat.</p><p> </p><p>"You ready?" Ronald asked Kieran, nearly kicking Lauren. "Excuse me?" Lauren thought angrily and glared at Ronald. Noticing this, Kieran told Ronald to look down.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, you must be Lauren, Kieran's partner! Nice to meet you, my name is Ronald!" the blonde happily said. "Ronald, you almost kicked her. You really got guts," Kieran laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Forgive me, I didn't see you there!" Ronald scratched his head, feeling embarrassed. "All is forgiven," Lauren said graciously. "We are allies, are we not?"</p><p> </p><p>Properly loaded out and ready to go, the two pair exited the protective energy barrier through a portal. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! Feel free to slap comments about constructive criticism or whatnot.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Don't remind me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a while but here! Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emerging outside of the protective barrier, Yvette used her powers to pinpoint the oni's location by producing a small ball of energy and throwing it down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I detect movement at the north-west. Let's head there," Yvette noted. The two pairs agreed to split up to maximize efficiency. "Don't get lost. These woods are quite dense," Ronald warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After thirty minutes of walking, the two groups reached a clearing. Sensing the onis with her radar, Yvette sent a signal to Lauren saying that the mob is near. "Keep your guard on, they're close," Lauren warned Kieran. He nodded his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We see them. Get ready to attack in three, two, one, GO!" Yvette and her partner jumped out from the forest and charged head-on. "Let's circle them up, its much more sensible," Lauren suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good thinking partner!" he grinned as he took the lead and covered the possible escape routes that the oni group might take. Using the element of surprise, Kieran effectively slew the oni.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Kieran killed the menacing creatures, Lauren was hard at work, purifying the corpses with her powers. Every kitsune has a unique way of purifying oni corpses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren's method is to reach out her paw to the body and summon her purifying fires. The fires will emerge from the ground and circle both her and the body. The fires will then cause an updraft on the body, making it float, following up with blue fires surrounding the radius of the body on the ground. Lauren's outreached hand facing the body swipes down with her finger and extending the blue fire tall enough to engulf the oni's body in flames, ending the purification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The remains of the oni could either be buried or kept as materials to make equipment such as weapons or armor since the corruption in the oni has been purified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yvette and Ronald were working hand in hand. Yvette summoned up her weapon, a ball and chain connected to a sickle. She was swinging the chain, smashing the heads of onis with the heavy ball before purifying them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With not enough power to summon a weapon, Lauren had no choice but to use her fangs to assist Kieran in the fighting. "Wait till my bond tier increases, then I could transform into my human form," Lauren reminded herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing Lauren's annoyance, Yvette summoned a small dagger with her powers. "Lauren, catch!" Yvette tossed the dagger over the battlefield (if you could call it) to Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren jumped and caught the weapon neatly with her jaws. She then proceeded to start slicing the legs of the oni by dashing by, causing them to slow down before getting beheaded by Kieran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, dear!" Kieran grinned as he finished off one of the onis. Lauren mentally cringed by the sound of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That must be everything done," Ronald sighed in relief. "That was a good exercise session!" Yvette stretched as she waved her weapon off, causing it to disappear along with the dagger that Lauren used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the dagger, Yvette," Lauren said. "No problem! Saw you being frustrated about being small. It takes a while to get used to this form. You better establish a bond with this man right here," Yvette slapped Kierran's back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ack! I know you kitsunes are strong but could you ease up on the strength? You almost mutilated my spine!" Kieran groaned. "Nah, I know you're stronger than that. Don't be such a baby." Yvette smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr White, should we get going?" Lauren asked. "Oh darling, calling me that makes me sound like an old man! I'm in my 20s for goodness sake! Plus, why do you need to be so formal? We're partners after all." Kieran massaged his temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Little Kieran it is then." Lauren decided. "Alright, that is too much!" Kieran objected. "Why not? I'm technically older than you by a couple of hundred years," Lauren smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then how old are you in human age?" Kieran challenged. "Do you know that it is impolite to directly ask a lady about her age?" Lauren huffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah... I know why now. You don't want to reveal your age because you are quite old, am I right?" Kieran asked. Lauren turned back and glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me? I'm only 22 years old!" Lauren fumed. "And that is 220 years old in terms of human age!" Yvette cheerfully added. "Hah! See? I knew you're really old!" on Kieran's face wore a triumphant grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I guess that makes me your superior! So don't give me that type of attitude!" Lauren argued. And off Kieran and Lauren went, arguing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we keep this until we get home? I don't want to stay here to be corrupted by the oni corruption," Ronald asked. "Remember this, it's not the end yet." Lauren scowled at Kieran. "Hah, let's see about that!" Kieran countered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a feeling that they will get along together perfectly," Yvette grinned. "At the rate that they are going, I bet that both of them will be at each other's throats 3 seconds after reporting to Commander Tristan," Ronald smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet you 10 dollars Lauren will make the first kill," Yvette betted. "Make it 15 and it's on!" Ronald grinned. The two veterans laughed as they headed home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reporting for duty, sir!" the group of four saluted. "Anything out of the ordinary?" Commander Tristan asked. "Nothing sir. The same pattern as the rest." Ronald explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The oni movement has been the same since the Awakening 10 years ago, we must not let it happen again. Our higher-ups have a feeling that they are planning something. I do too, but there are no signs to prove it." Commander Tristan sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing that he dampened the mood, Tristan told the group to take a break. "Thank you, sir." and the four left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forgetting about the quarrel, Lauren ran up to Yvette. "Yvette, I got a question to ask you. Make that a few questions. Do you mind answering them?" Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That depends. Does it get to do with knowledge? Because if it does, you better ask Vincent. He's the knowledgable one out of the rest of the kitsunes. He spends most of his time in the headquarter library reading about oni weak spots or whatever. Other than that, he just stays in his home." Yvette explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yvette looked at Lauren, seeing a scholar twinkle in her eye, she sighed. "I knew it. Come, follow me." Yvette led Lauren to the second floor of the headquarters and into a hallway. Stopping in front of a white door, the brown-haired girl burst into the library.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The last time I've checked, the library is a place of peace and calm, not to mention chaos-free. What are you doing here, Cardon? One does not associate you with libraries." an irritated voice rang out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Vincent! I knew you were here! Well, meet Lauren! Our new--" "Yeah, I've met her. How was your first mission?" Vincent interrupted. "Huh? When?" Yvette exclaimed as she dragged Lauren over to where Vincent was sitting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I met Vincent when I got lost in the dorms. Thanks to him, I found my way back to my room." Lauren explained. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I should've known that you'll get lost! Whatever, what has been done cannot be reverted. Vincent, Lauren has some academic questions that I could not be bothered to answer. See you around!" and before Lauren could react, Yvette left the scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So... What is it?" Vincent asked. "What is the Awakening?" Lauren asked as she jumped onto the table through a chair and faced the silver-haired male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Awakening is the event when the King of oni is unleashed into the world. This event causes major destruction in this world." Vincent explained. "A little tidbit of info, Commander Tristan was rumoured to be a victim of the Awakening. He used to fight too but a serious injury caused him to retire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, next question: What is the corruption?" Lauren asked. "It's like an energy in the air. You could describe it as impure energy or miasma. Long exposure to corruption will harm the body of both humans and kitsunes unless you are a yako. The corruption will take over the minds of humans and transform them into mindless beings. To us, the corruption will cause our bodies to deteriorate." Vincent said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yakos are kitsunes that turned evil, am I right?" Lauren questioned. "Yes, you are correct. Some kitsunes are tempted by power. And because of that, they pursue the dark arts. This is why Kiyomeru Kitsunes that turned into yakos are considered dangerous because they know the magic we wield. However, upon turning into yakos, they will lose their ability to purify oni for they had been corrupted by the miasma."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oni has corruption in them too, and wherever they go, they will spread the miasma of corruption. You could say is like territory and unless you kill the oni, the miasma will continue to spread and thicken. As the miasma thickens, the time you can stay there decreases. Large onis carry and spread large quantities of corruption," Vincent continued. "I am surprised you never learned any of these in the Kiyomeru Academy. If you did, you won't be asking me, am I right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believed I asked my professors once. What they said was:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'We'll let you learn about those later on. For now, work on your purification powers.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The exact word for word." Lauren folded her arms in irritation. "I guess later never came, eh? You're a smart one." Vincent smirked as he patted Lauren's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not a pet. Please don't pet me," Lauren said as she pushed his hand away. Vincent looked in surprise. "My apologies, I should've asked for your permission first," Vincent apologized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not lying, so think little about it. Thank you for answering my questions," Lauren thanked. "I look forward to working with you," Vincent smiled as the white fox bowed before hopping off the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get a pouch for keeping stuff when I'm on the battlefield, that way I can put stuff in like weapons or materials without holding them all the time." Lauren headed to a small shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome, kitsune! What are you searching for today?" the shopkeeper asked. "I want a pouch so that I could carry things when I'm fighting," Lauren said. "Ahh, so you are a Kiyomeru Kitsune. May I know what's your name?" the shopkeeper smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't see what does my name got to do with buying a pouch." Lauren curtly replied. "Ah... Okay, please follow me then. I'll show you what we have in store..." the shopkeeper awkwardly led Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a furious bargaining quarrel, Lauren left the shop with a satisfied look while the other sulked in his shop. "Now to pay a visit to Tanaka, the blacksmith." Lauren thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she arrived, she noticed a familiar black-haired man with blue eyes hanging around the iron forges. "Fancy running into you here, young White," Lauren snarkily said after telling Tatara what she wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Looks like earlier wasn't enough eh?" Kieran challenged. "Heh, try me youngling," Lauren smirked, which looks more like a sinister foxy grin. And it went off, both of them started arguing about who is actually older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kitsunes age slower in terms of human years! One kitsune year is 10 human years!" Lauren attacked. "Yeah, but you're still 22 years old and you look like a 22-year-old person! I am 24 years old and yes I know I'm not a kitsune but still!" Kieran parried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they were totally not having a passionate argument, a rough annoyed voice shouted at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WOI, KEEP YA LOVER'S QUARRELS TO YA SELVES! I NEED TO CONCENTRATE HERE!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Tatara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren had a faint pink tint on her face and Kieran looked down to prevent Lauren from seeing his flustered face and teasing him with it. "It's funny how we are partners but we don't get along easily," Kieran snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmph, just because we are partners, doesn't mean we need to get along!" Lauren said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irritated, Kieran lifted Lauren without warning. Lauren was caught off guard and started struggling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me, Lauren," Kieran growled. Lauren stopped struggling and met his intense turquoise eyes. "We need to get along, whether you like it or not. Let's drop this matter and never talk about it again, deal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let. Me. Down. NOW," Lauren snarled. "Before I snap at you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Placing Lauren down, Kieran sighed in annoyance. Smoothing down her fur, Lauren agreed to drop the matter. "What are you here for?" Lauren asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tatara is refining my sword, to keep it sharp," Kieran replied. "How about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to get myself a weapon so that I can help to kill onis when we are fighting. That will save us some time when we are fighting." Lauren responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Won't your powers reject it? I heard the majority of the kitsune cannot wield man-made weapons." Kieran stated. "Do you take me as a fool? Of course I know that!" Lauren retaliated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take that there is a fox shrine in this kingdom, right?" Lauren looked at her partner. "Yes, but not a lot of people knows about it. We are talking about the large all-out kind, right?" Kieran grinned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren nodded. "I need to go there after getting my dagger. You don't mind helping me holding the dagger and showing me the place, right?" she asked. "No problem. I don't want my sidekick hurting herself after all." Kieran smirked as he looked down at Lauren.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren glared at him before jumping and nearly snapping Kieran's face if it weren't for his fast reflexes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"OI! You almost bit my face off!" Kieran yelled. "Good to hear that, subordinate. Hmm... I like how that sounds... Sub-or-di-nate..." she drawled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kieran gritted his teeth to prevent him from popping a vein. He doesn't want Tatara to yell at them again. "I'll get you back, one way or another..." Kieran swore silently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may have time to dawdle around, but I don't. I need to do some errands," Lauren got up and started to head off but was stopped by a red fox marked hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just to let you know, if you want to get stronger, you will have to spend time with me, so that our bond can grow stronger, you know that, right?" Kieran asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren swiftly turned her head back to him before snarling these words:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't. Remind. Me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Blessing of the Divine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was late... Sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few days had passed since the encounter with Kieran at the forges. Lauren woke up and found a letter slid underneath the door of her room. Emerging from the small pile of blankets, she walked over to the letter and opened it.</p><p><br/>It was from Tatara, informing her that her dagger is ready for her to use. She headed off to the forges after finishing her routine and having breakfast.</p><p><br/>"Morning, Tatara. Thank you for the dagger."  Lauren said. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just don't go off dying, wasting my hard work." the old muscular man gruffly said before working on another weapon.</p><p><br/>Lauren carefully carried the dagger in her mouth, holding the handle with a cloth. Carrying the dagger to headquarters, she met Commander Tristan reading a book about strategies.</p><p><br/>"Good morning, sir." Lauren greeted him after dropping the dagger. "Ah, Lauren. Morning to you too. Hmm? Kieran isn't with you?" Tristan asked. "No, sir. I'm actually finding him. Sir, do you by chance know where he lives?" Lauren inquired.</p><p><br/>"Hmm, I'm afraid not. William knows though. He came in early today. You can find him in the library. Do you know where's the library? It's on the second floor, the fifth door on your right." he instructed.</p><p><br/>"Thank you, sir." Lauren bowed politely before picking the dagger up and headed to the library.</p><p><br/>With great difficulty, Lauren managed to get the doorknob to turn after 15 minutes. The door gave way and Lauren pushed the door open with all her strength before dragging her weapon into the library.</p><p><br/>William stood before a bookshelf, choosing a book. "Hawkes! I need your help!" Lauren rasped out before collapsing. "Eh?" William looked at Lauren before carrying her onto a table and picking up the dagger.</p><p><br/>"Are you okay?" William patted Lauren's face. "Urghh..." she groaned before getting up. "That sure took away half of my lifespan..." Lauren croaked.</p><p><br/>"What happened? Did you get into a fight? I see no bruises though." William checked for bruises. "No, I didn't get into a fight, don't worry," Lauren pushed William's hand away. "I just had some trouble with the doorknob... DON'T LAUGH!"</p><p><br/>William muffled his uncontrollable laughter. "Alright alright, I heard you need my help. What is it?"</p><p><br/>"I need to know where Kieran lives. I need something from him," Lauren answered. "I see. Well, let me help you hold that dagger. You seem to have some trouble holding that," William said as he picked his book and dagger up. "Follow me."</p><p><br/>Lauren jumped off the table and followed the blond.</p><p><br/>She followed William into the woods that stood nearby the headquarters. "He lives here?" Lauren questioned. "You can sort of say that. He has two houses... That is if you consider a cave a house." William chuckled.</p><p><br/>"Wait... He lives in a cave? What on Earth?" Lauren's face wore a weirded out expression. "Yeah. It used to be our hideout when we were kids. That place really meant a lot to him. He will always hide there when he's sad. He's been through a lot... To lose them at such a young age... " William muttered the last part to himself.</p><p><br/>"Lose who?" Lauren asked. "Ah! Sorry, I shouldn't talk about this... I'm sure he'll tell you about it when he's comfortable..." William scratched the nape of the neck.</p><p><br/>They approached a waterfall. "This is it. This is the entrance to his cave." William pointed at the gushing water. "You're... You're pulling my leg, right? Do we really need to go through that?!" Lauren shouted.</p><p><br/>Laughing, William gestured the shocked fox to follow him. "I knew it..." Lauren muttered angrily to herself. They approached a small tunnel. Lauren grinned, this will be a piece of cake for her! William mentally groaned as he looked at Lauren entering the tunnel with ease. Tunnels are a fox's natural habitat after all.</p><p><br/>Getting on all fours, William crawled into the hole. Lauren came out of a hole in the ground. The first thing she saw was a stand with multiple punching bags attached to it. </p><p><br/>As Lauren got out of the hole, she noticed that the entire place used lanterns to light the area up, along with some candles. There are multiple bridges to cross to each platform due to the rivers leading towards the waterfall.</p><p><br/>The whole place gave Lauren a cosy feeling like she was at home in the Sacred Realm. It puts her at ease. She was enjoying the silence when William finally crawled out of the hole.</p><p><br/>"You looked like you just bathed yourself in dirt," Lauren said as William stood up. "KIERAN! YOU GOT A VISITOR!" William yelled. Somewhere not far off, a grumpy voice was heard cursing.</p><p><br/>"Morning folks," Kieran yawned as he unsuccessfully tried to tidy his bed hair. "Did you just got out of bed?" Lauren asked in disbelief. "No shit Sherlock. I'm not a morning person, mind you." Kieran grumpily said as he stretched his limbs.</p><p><br/>"I got my weapon. You said you will bring me to the shrine," Lauren pointed at the dagger that William was holding. "Urghhh... Fine... Give me a few minutes..." Kieran requested before walking off, probably to tidy himself up. </p><p><br/>"Shrine?" William looked at Lauren. "Oh, I need the goddess Inari Okami to bless my weapon so that I can use it without it interfering with my powers," Lauren explained. "I see..." William said. "Dude, mind if I clean myself off?" William yelled. "Go ahead, I don't care. You left some fresh clothes anyway." Kieran answered.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, Kieran appeared, feeling refreshed and energized along with William. "Did you have breakfast?" William asked. "Nah. I can last until lunchtime, don't worry," Kieran grinned before leading the way.</p><p><br/>Following Kieran, the trio walked deeper into the woods. "I saw a torii gate somewhere... here," Kieran stopped in front of a huge vermillion torii gate. Two fox statues stood at each side of the gate.</p><p><br/>Lauren grinned. "Great, let's go!" she said happily. "Erm... Lauren?" Kieran called. "What is it?" Lauren turned back and saw the worried expressions on both Kieran and William's face.</p><p><br/>"Why do you two look so worried?" Lauren asked. "You are a kitsune, so it should be no problem for you, but how about us?" William pointed at himself and Kieran. "Won't we get cursed or something?"</p><p><br/>A surprised look fell on Lauren's face, before stifling a laugh. "You two don't need to be afraid! It's okay for humans to visit shrines. I brought an offering anyway. Did you two carried any money?" Lauren asked.</p><p><br/>"Erm... Yeah?" both men replied.</p><p><br/>"Great. It's best to give an offering, either money or food. I have aburaage with me as an offering to her. About the money offerings, it's not much, just 5 cents will do. Of course more than that would be nice, but 5 cents usually will suffice" Lauren explained.</p><p><br/>The three of them started walking through the 'tunnel' of torii gates. As they walked, the scenery started to become misty. "From henceforth, we will be entering the Suspended Realm. This Realm is between the Mundane and the Sacred," Lauren warned. "Keep your mind on something like multiplications and not let your mind wander off or you'll be stuck here forever."</p><p><br/>Kieran and William nodded, an expression of concentration displayed on their faces. They walked through the torii gates for 2 hours before finally reaching the shrine.</p><p><br/>"We are here. Place your offerings first before praying," Lauren pointed at the offering box. "You know what to do before you pray, right? Clap your hands twice before bowing and pray."</p><p><br/>William and Kieran put their contributions into the box before praying. When they finished praying, Kieran and William made way for Lauren. She took out the food offering and placed them on a plate. She then prayed for the Inari Okami goddess to come.</p><p><br/>"Now we wait for her to arrive," Lauren said as she took a step back. Sure enough, a blinding light descended from the heavens and landed on the roof of the shrine.</p><p><br/>"Inari Okami, Goddess of Harvest and Guardian of Kitsunes. What's going on and what am I called down for?" the goddess asked, twirling her long white hair.</p><p><br/>"My lady, it was I who summoned you." Lauren kneeled. Not wanting to be zapped out of existence, William and Kieran kneeled too. "Oh, I see... It is you, Laurentia... Why did you pray for me to come?" Inari asked as she jumped down from the roof of her shrine.</p><p><br/>"My lady, I called for you to come because I would like my lady to bless this weapon." Lauren nudged Kieran to take the dagger out. "Do we have permission to stand, my lady?" Lauren asked. Inari nodded.</p><p><br/>Kieran took out the dagger and placed it in Inari's hands. She muttered some words and there was a light within the blade. It caused the dagger to glow yellow and a mysterious force started to engrave ancient words onto the blade.</p><p><br/>When the blade stopped glowing, she handed the blade to Kieran. "Now that's done, I will be going." and just like that, Inari Okami disappeared in a flash of light. "That's it?!" Kieran asked. "Yep, that's it." Lauren nodded as her partner placed the dagger within her pouch.</p><p><br/>"Now that I can hold the dagger, we can go back." Lauren smiled. "Mind if I carry you, Lauren?" Kieran asked. "Why?" Lauren gave him a suspicious look. "I do not have ulterior motives, my sweet. You just walk too slow." Kieran shrugged.</p><p><br/>"Oh yeah? Want to race?" Lauren challenged. "I'm not backing down!" Kieran accepted the challenge. "Oi oi oi! I'm still here you know!" William hollered.</p><p><br/>"C'mon Will! I bet I could win this in a flash!" Kieran grinned. "Heh? But I always beat you in racing when we were kids!" William exclaimed. "A rematch then!" Kieran said. "Oh, fine!" William finally gave in.</p><p><br/>"Let's have a prize. The loser has to treat the winners to lunch! Deal?" Lauren grinned. "Deal!" the two men accepted.</p><p><br/>When they shouted three, the three of them ran as fast as they could, heading towards the exit of the forest. Naturally, Lauren won. William arrived second and Kieran was last.</p><p><br/>"Dammit!!!" Kieran cursed as he lay on the grass. "Glad to know that I'm still in shape!" William panted. "Well, guess who is treating us to lunch?" Lauren asked William. "Kieran... You're paying lunch!" William smiled.</p><p><br/>A groan from Kieran caused William and Lauren to laugh, before helping the exhausted man up. "Fine, I'll pay. But I'm picking where we eat!" Kieran declared. "Fair enough," William said and Lauren nodded.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>"Thank you for the food!" Lauren sighed in satisfaction as Kieran took out his wallet to pay for the bill. "Thank you, Kieran." William patted his friend's shoulder. "Darn it... I won't be accepting racing challenges any time soon..." Kieran muttered.</p><p><br/>"See you later, William!" Lauren waved her paw before joining Kieran. "What are your plans today, Kieran?"</p><p><br/>"Why do you want to know?" Kieran asked. "I was thinking if we could bond a bit..." Lauren replied. "Hmm?  How scandalous..." Kieran mischievously chuckled.</p><p><br/>"You ass. It's to increase our bond tiers. We are currently at tier 0 and it's bothering me a lot. I can't even shapeshift into an object, and that's a tier 1 thing! And with tier 1 bond, I can at least cast a small protection charm on you or anyone else." Lauren gritted her teeth.</p><p><br/>"I was thinking of hitting the gym and going for a swim after that. I will be free after midnight. Maybe we can go for a walk or something?" Kieran suggested. "Huh? It's no problem for me, I don't really sleep much but how about you? Don't you sleep?" Lauren asked.</p><p><br/>"Awww, my little partner is worried about me!" Kieran crooned. "Shut that mouth of yours before I do." Lauren snarled. "Alright alright, I can't sleep before 3 in the morning. My body naturally goes to sleep after 3, so I often take a walk or do something else to keep me busy." Kieran said.</p><p><br/>"Alright. So where do we meet?" Lauren inquired. "We meet at the bridge." Kieran smiled. "Ah! Look at the time! I simply must go now! See you!" Kieran hurried off, leaving Lauren.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Inari Okami is the Goddess of Harvest.<br/>She's usually associated with foxes<br/>Aburaage is the deep fried tofu, many Japanese people believes its the favourite food of the foxes.</p><p> </p><p>Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!<br/>They are motivational bars to me :&gt;&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. About Tier Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Midnight rendezvous on the bridge.<br/>Tier bonds increases?!?<br/>About William's summoning. (Not now!)<br/>Kieran is out of breath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took quite a while. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's 12 o'clock..." Lauren looked at the moon. "Kieran said to meet at the bridge... I better get going..." Lauren tracked the fastest way to get out of the forest.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of running, she smelled Kieran's scent. "He has that earthy smell... nice." Lauren thought as she ran towards the bridge. “Hello there, beautiful vixen,” Kieran grinned as the sound of Lauren’s pattering footsteps alerted him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here. Are we going to walk or what?” Lauren asked. “Let’s go for a walk around town. It will be boring if we just stood here and talk after all.” Kieran smiled. And so, their midnight rendezvous started.</p><p> </p><p>“Where should we start?” Kieran asked. “Let’s talk about rules first. No asking personal questions. Until we are comfortable with each other, lay them off,” Lauren said. “And also no touching me unless I give you permission to. I don’t like being touched.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood. Those rules will be easily kept. Same goes over here. No asking personal questions too,” Kieran smiled. “We’ll just need to work together and that’s it.”</p><p> </p><p>“With that settled, we can move on with questions. Ask any questions but with rule 1 in mind.” Kieran said. “What is your element?” Lauren asked. “Element? Meaning?” Kieran asked. “Meaning what element do you work with? I work with fire,” Lauren stated, producing a very feeble flame from her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“If you mean my weapon, then its wind. I could occasionally sweep onis with my sword, but the chances of that happening is 1/1000 times,” Kieran said, producing his blade. “There are some inscriptions on it. I don’t recognize them. Do you?” Lauren took a look at it. “Hmm, this seems like the ancient writings of the gods. I recognize some of it, but it will take me a while to translate it.” Lauren pondered hard. For a few minutes, Lauren and Kieran stood in the middle of the road, trying to translate it.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it. It’s called ‘Wind’s flower’ in ancient text… I’m guessing you didn’t get this from Tatara, right?” Lauren asked. “No, I found this at home. Tatara did forge it to make it stronger though.” Kieran said. “I see. Now it’s your turn to ask a question.” Lauren said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Very well then, what’s your preferred weapon to fight?” Kieran asked. “I prefer to use handguns. But since I can only remain a fox, I could only use daggers.” Lauren sighed. “I see. It’s your turn now.” Kieran said. “What do you know about bond tiers?” Lauren asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What I know about them? Other than the fact that the higher the bond, the more benefits the pair receives and each tier have different benefits, I do not know the rest.” Kieran explained. “I see… Let me explain the different tier bonds then. At tier 0, which is currently what we are now, only have access to purification magic and in rare occasions, usage of raw element power, and that is for kitsunes. The human will have a weak life force, meaning that the toleration for super dense corruption is extremely low. This could prove fatal if we have to battle a large oni is we are still on tier 0.” Lauren explained.</p><p> </p><p>“But for tier 1, I will be able to shapeshift into objects and objects alone. I can neither transform into human nor semi-human yet. </p><p>I would also be able to cast a simple protection charm which could protect you from getting corrupted by light corruption or miasma, whatever you want to call it. You could also survive longer in the corruption without mutating.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see, do continue, dear.” Kieran hummed. Lauren glared at him before continuing. “When we reach tier 2, you will be able to tolerate a higher amount of corruption without getting corrupter yourself. But unfortunately, it’s not high enough to stand 10 minutes in dense miasma. But on the bright side, you will start to gain the ability to control your element, but it will be a bit unwieldy at first and you can only manipulate it with your sword. You will also be able to use the Eye of Truth. That is for checking the life force of the oni.” Lauren explained.</p><p> </p><p>“On the other hand, I will gain the ability to transform into semi-human, meaning that I cannot hide some fox parts of my body. I will also gain the ability to use my fire, but I cannot make it transform into different things like weapons. I will also have a wider field of spells that I can cast, like oni detecting. But I cannot cast high levelled spells like force field protection.”</p><p> </p><p>“There are certainly quite a lot of limits with our current bond tier …” Kieran muttered. “No shit, that’s why we need our bond level to increase as soon as possible, may I continue now?” Lauren scowled. “Oh do go on fräulein.” Kieran smiled at her, earning an eye roll from the vixen.</p><p> </p><p>“Continuing on, we have tier 3, which grants me the power to transform my fire into other objects, human transformation, higher-level spells and ability to fly. For you, you will have higher toleration to corruption and more fluidity in your wind manipulation. But you can neither control it with your hands nor wield it to transform into items.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tier 4: I will be able to create more orbs. Right now I only have one. I will also be able to transform into other animals and summon fox fires, which are different from my fires. They have different functions. For you-” Lauren was then interrupted by her partner.</p><p> </p><p>“<strong> Sorry to interrupt </strong> but what are the orbs for?” Kieran asked. “Liar, you are not sorry at all. Whatever, the orbs are a kitsune’s excess powers. Those powers will, later on, transform into a tail through time unless it has been consumed by someone or something.” Lauren explained.</p><p> </p><p>“And when they consume it, they will receive the power within the orb, am I right?” Kieran asked. “Can you stop interrupting? I’m trying to explain important shit here.” Lauren snapped as Kieran grinned. “But yes, you are right. So a kitsune mustn’t let anything consume their power unless they willingly let one consume it. If that is the case, the fella that the kitsune allowed to consume their orb must be very precious to them…” </p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, you will be able to control your element with your movements at will. You will also be able to stand dense amounts of corruption.” Lauren started running. “C’mon, let’s race. You never told me long talks bore the heck out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know that? You read my body language?” Kieran asked. “Did you really think I didn’t know? I can hear your mind wandering off too. I don’t want to waste my saliva and you ending up not hearing a single word of what I said.” Lauren scampered to the left. “Try to keep up with me, runt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, who are you calling runt?!” Kieran gritted his teeth with annoyance. “And also keep your voice down. Please be considerate to those who are sleeping.” Lauren coolly retaliated. As Kieran was trying to keep up with Lauren, she continued her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Tier 5, the final tier. You will be able to wield your element to your free will, meaning you could turn it into a weapon. But don’t rely on it too much, unlike kitsunes; it will consume your energy when you create these things.” Lauren explained. “I see. How about you?” Kieran asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I will be able to transform into my full glory. Meaning that I will transform into a fox, but the size is different. I will be able to carry several people and use my powers to the fullest extent. But normally that tier will take a lot of time to achieve, let alone tier 4. I see many kitsunes are at tier 3, a few of them are tier 4. I never met a tier 5 kitsune. It’s usually the fact that the human dies or the human is too old.” Lauren said. “I don’t expect you to die sooner. Well, not on my watch anyway…” </p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I don’t die that easily. I survived an attack already, what could possibly go wrong?” Kieran asked. “Don’t get all cocky, idiot. Now that I’ve fully explained to you about bond tiers, it’s your turn to ask a question.” Lauren sped up. Kieran rolled his eyes at the sight of Lauren speeding up before he increased his speed to keep up with hers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They raced for a long time. When Kieran tired out, Lauren stopped. She wasn’t that cruel-hearted. They stopped at the bridge and Kieran just sat on the ground this time due to exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it too much for you to handle, subordinate?” Lauren smirked. “I’m still human, okay? Humans need rest!” Kieran gasped for breath. “Well, you need to work on your stamina. You will need immense stamina to fight onis. Even I need to work on increasing my stamina.” Lauren stated.</p><p> </p><p>“On another topic, what time is it now?” Kieran asked. “Hmm, let me check the moon,” Lauren said before jumping onto the bridge’s railing with masterful balance. “I’m guessing it’s 2 in the morning now,” Lauren said. “Oh, great. Let’s just sit down and talk. My legs will probably be sore the next day, thanks to you.” Kieran grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You better get used to it. This will most likely be a thing in the near future.” Lauren snorted. “Whatever… Wait, are we going to do this every night?” Kieran groaned. “Not every night, you puny partner, I’m thinking 3 times a week. That way, we can improve our bonds and still have time for ourselves. Does that sound okay?” Lauren proposed.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind… We need to increase our tier bonds after all.” Kieran sighed. He sat up and continued talking with his fox partner. At the end of the conversation, the hyacinth mark on Lauren’s paw and the fox mark on Kieran’s hand glowed a warm purple.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, finally… Tier 1.” Lauren sighed, exhaustion evident in her voice. “That certainly took a while, right Lauren?” Kieran asked. He waited for a few seconds for an answer but did not receive one. “Lauren?” Kieran repeated and looked up from his hand, just to see Lauren’s collapsed body.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren? What happened?” Kieran got up quickly and ran over to her. “Hngrhh… huh? Did I fall over?” Lauren mumbled. “Yeah, I didn’t break the rule on no touching you. You must be tired.” Kieran said. “Yeah… Let’s part ways. See you for patrol tomorrow…” Lauren got up, feeling groggy, before walking off to the riverside to dunk her face into the water to freshen herself up. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, goodnight then...” Kieran said before heading back to his home.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A few months have passed and Kieran has been meeting up with Lauren three times a week like what they agreed on. They often spar and train with each other as they talk, not wanting to waste any spare time.</p><p> </p><p>“Lauren, do you want to go out for lunch?” Kieran asked after their daily duties and patrol. “Hmm? Why the sudden invitation?” Lauren eyed him suspiciously. “It’s just a normal lunch. I do happen to have some discount coupons for Tanaka’s noodle restaurant. So, what do you say?” Kieran held out a couple of coupons.</p><p> </p><p>“Depends, does that place serves aburaage? I’m craving for some.” Lauren asked. “Yeah, they do,” Kieran replied. “Then count me in, I’m famished.” Lauren smiled as they head their way to the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>On the way, Lauren was humming a song. Out of curiosity, Kieran asked what song was she singing. “It’s a song that my mother always sings to me. Whenever before bedtime, she would sing to me this song.” Lauren smiled fondly, remembering the memories.</p><p> </p><p>“I see…” Kieran said. “Oh look, we’re here,” Lauren said happily before telling Kieran to hurry up. “One large kitsune udon with extra aburaage and extra spring onions please,” Lauren ordered. “A large bowl of tensoba with extra tempura please,” Kieran ordered before sitting down and talking.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes, their orders arrived. Both Kieran’s and Lauren’s servings were HUGE. “Are you sure you could finish that?” Kieran asked. “Yes, I could. This is the size of my usual portion after all,” Lauren replied before the two of them started tucking in.</p><p> </p><p>They discussed about the strategies of killing different types of oni. From the low ranking Imps to the elite small oni Howlers. In the middle of their discussion, the marks on their hand/paw glowed. “Whoa, we achieved tier 2!” Lauren smiled. “Congratulations to us, I guess.” Kieran took a bite of his tempura.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t wait to transform back to myself again,” Lauren said as she drank her tea. “Oh, speaking about bond tiers and partners, William will soon need to do the summoning,” Kieran said. “Oh really? That’s good to hear. I hope he summons someone that could bond well with him. He’s a good one, William.” Lauren replied.</p><p> </p><p> “I suppose you wouldn’t want me to see you shapeshift, right?” Kieran said, half-joking and half-serious. “Hmm, on the contrary, I don’t mind. We should trust each other, right? I don’t really trust you too much though. But I do trust you enough to let you see me shapeshift.” Lauren surprised Kieran.</p><p> </p><p>“Just not in public please, I need some space to shapeshift,” Lauren added. “You could hide in the forest and do your thing while I wait outside for you,” Kieran suggested. “Not a bad idea. Let’s go there after lunch.” Lauren agreed as she ate a spoonful of her meal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After their meal, the couple went to the woods. Kieran decided to admire the scenery of the town in the distance. “14 years of my life…… It’s been 14 years since that incident…” he whispered as the cooling breath of the wind blew towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m done!” Lauren’s voice chimed as he turned back to the woods. “Finally I could transform into a human figure… Being in my fox form is great but it has its limits, you know?” Lauren grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>A ghostly figure emerged from the forest. Kieran took a few deep breaths to calm him down. “She might not look like how I thought… Wait, why am I nervous?” he asked himself. When Lauren revealed her semi-human form, Kieran inhaled sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, he did brace himself, but he didn’t expect her to look like that!</p><p> </p><p>Beautiful flowing crimson hair, sharp intelligent golden eyes, skin as fair as snow and fangs as sharp as knives. Her fox ears and tails are a beautiful shade of gold. She wore a snow-white kosode along with a vibrant vermillion hakama, a shrine maiden’s attire.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, someone looks happy,” Kieran smirked. “Of course! Would you be happy when you finally changed from an animal to a human?” Lauren asked. “Well, I’ve never transformed into an animal once so I can’t tell.” Kieran shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever, you don’t know how I feel. You won’t know that joy anyway…” Lauren huffed. “I’m going back to the dormitories, see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Kieran’s heart did a small jump.</p><p> </p><p>“Why the heck am I happy? Maybe it’s the fact that we’re finally getting somewhere I guess…” Kieran thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and Kudos are motivational bars to me<br/>They're greatly appreciated!<br/>:&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Large Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kieran and Lauren finds themselves face to face with a monster several times their size<br/>They continue their mission, neutralizing it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I decided to switch the name for the human pair to 'Tied'<br/>I'll edit it, but not now<br/>Maybe not ever since im lazy as heck</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm bell boomed at the distance, the sound of urgency travelled through the kingdom. Every Bonded pair rushed to the headquarters, reporting for duty. “What’s the urgency, sir?” Terence asked. “The scouts reported to me about a huge target approaching the energy barrier from the north. I want 3 pairs to go out and investigate the situation. If it turns out to be a large oni, you all know what to do.” Tristan ordered.</p><p> </p><p>The 4 pairs were then assigned for the mission and loaded up before heading to the portal. The team consists of Kieran, Lauren, Isla, Terence, Vincent and Samantha. The team stepped into the portal and found themselves outside of the barrier in unpolluted grounds. Isla and Terence led the team since they are the most experienced ones in the team.</p><p> </p><p>“The commander said that the target is heading from the north, so it should be a good distance away from the kingdom since the land here is not polluted by the oni,” Terence noted as they started tracking the suspicious target down.</p><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>The scene slowly turned from a clear view to a slightly hazy fog. “Keep vigilant, everyone. The target could be anywhere nearby.” Terence warned. Everyone got their weapons out, prepared for the oni to reveal itself.</p><p> </p><p>“The corruption here is a bit dense, don’t you think so?” Vincent asked. “You’re right, Vincent. The miasma here is a bit dense. But it's not dense enough for a high ranking oni.” Isla replied. “Have you seen high ranking oni before, Isla?” Kieran asked.</p><p> </p><p>Isla shook her head. “But I've seen the damage heavy dense miasma caused by them. It's horrendous, you have to go into the scene wearing armour or clothes that’s only blessed by a goddess. Anything less than that will either be warped and distorted or corrode into pieces.” Isla shuddered at the thought of it. “I was once assigned to a cleanup mission after a high ranking oni was slain.”</p><p> </p><p>“The sight must have been ghastly…” Samantha shivered. “It was. The whole place was filled with dense corruption, even after when it was killed. Plants and animal corpses were disfigured beyond recognition.” Terance gravely said.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden, the ground beneath the team shook. Everyone looked in the direction of the source of the commotion. The ground at the distance was crumbling as something beneath the soil crawled up. It looks like a spider, but it is no ordinary spider.</p><p> </p><p>This monstrosity of a spider has sickle-like claws, the head of a lion with horns and has two large protuberances on its brown back.</p><p> </p><p>“What the Hell is that abomination?!” Kieran grimaced. “A Manhunter! I should’ve known!” Isla gritted her teeth as she summoned her greatsword out and ran ahead. Vincent summoned his whip and joined the rest of the Tied into battle. Not on Tier bond 3 yet, Lauren had no choice but to fight using the dagger that Inari Okami had blessed, but at least she can summon fire now.</p><p> </p><p>Having years of experience on fighting oni, Terence targetted the important parts first, the two main talons. Using his chain as a throwing connected projectile, he constantly hit the talons with a crushingly heavy ball.</p><p> </p><p>Enraged by the pain, the manhunter spat out three immobilizing webs. The team on the ground evaded the webs but unfortunately, Samantha got caught in one of them. “Urghh!!! I hate these things!” Samantha moaned as she tried to cut the sticky webs from the inside with her knives.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing his teammate in a sticky situation, Kieran ran over and cut the webby restrains in a swift slice of his sword. Samantha thanked her ally before hurrying back to join the fight. Lauren was having a tough time severing one of the manhunter’s legs with her dagger. It was until the point she decided to use her flames and burn it when she found out the hard way about the manhunter’s element.</p><p> </p><p>Yep, you’re right! Manhunters’ element is water! And water extinguishes fire! Lauren’s element is fire. As you can see, she’s in quite the tight spot. With a small ass dagger and an element that she couldn’t counter, Lauren feels like this whole situation is a joke.</p><p> </p><p>“Could anyone lend a helping hand???” Lauren groaned as she gestured a weapon. “Lauren! Here, catch!” Isla yelled, tossing two handguns from above. “Thank you!” Lauren managed to catch the two pistols from the flying kitsune. Loading up, Lauren smiled as she started firing a rain of bullets onto the manhunter.</p><p> </p><p>Isla managed to slice off one of the manhunter’s legs, exposing its essence to the surroundings. The Tied took this opportunity and attacked with all their might, trying to shorten the oni’s lifespan while its essence is exposed. Lauren and the rest focused on purifying the severed body part, not wanting it to regenerate again.</p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t you going to help the others?” Isla asked Lauren and Vincent. “If you think you’re going to purify this by yourself, then you’re wrong,” Vincent sighed. “Many hands make light work, don’t you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, do you take me for a fool? The thing is, my Tier bond is higher than both of you, I can take care of myself. Go help the rest, leave this to me.” Isla said. “Fine, but if you got hit by the Manhunter, I’m telling Yvette. Goodness knows what she’ll do with this piece of information.” Vincent smirked before hurrying off. Lauren warned Isla to be safe as she reloaded her gun.</p><p> </p><p>“Target the severed spot!” Terence yelled as he threw his metal ball at the wound several times. Heeding his advice, everyone focused on the wound. Wounded and angry, the manhunter lashed out at the nearest attacker, Kieran.</p><p> </p><p>“KIERAN LOOK OUT!” Lauren yelled, but the screams and screeches of the manhunter made it hard to hear her warning. The sharp scythe-shaped claw of the manhunter swooped down onto Kieran’s back. Kieran fell due to the impact of the attack, but thankfully, his back was protected by an armour piece, so the claw only ripped the cloth covering it.</p><p> </p><p>“Kieran stood up and gave a thumbs-up signal, showing that he was fine. Lauren sighed as she continued shooting the large oni. The manhunter was getting very irritated with these attackers hurting it, so it did a deadly ballerina spin, forcing everyone nearby to back off.</p><p> </p><p>“This annoying thing isn't letting us near it!” Kieran cursed, wiping the grime off his face. “You think it’s annoying now? Then wait till you see it rampage, White. That thing is dangerous as heck. Thank goodness it doesn’t last long.” Terence grinned as he threw the heavy ball, landing neatly on the manhunter’s head. The sheer force of the ball caused the manhunter to have a mild concussion.</p><p> </p><p>But that headache didn’t last long. In a matter of minutes, the manhunter was back on its feet again, searching for souls to devour in order for its strength to grow. It decided that Samantha would be a good snack before lunch, but the brown-haired slayer wasn’t letting that happen anytime soon! She quickly side-stepped the series of attacks and countered it with her own. Samantha stabbed and sliced the tough outer ‘armour’ of the manhunter with her twin qatars and managed to pierce through the exoskeleton and dismembered it.</p><p> </p><p>“Another leg gone, 6 more left,” Lauren muttered as she daringly ran up to the face of the manhunter. “Lauren! What the Hell are you trying to do?!” Kieran shouted, questioning his partner’s actions. “Wait and see!” Lauren grinned. In a flash, Lauren stabbed the manhunter’s many eyes out, the eye sockets dripping with disgusting gooey brown liquid.</p><p> </p><p>Shrieking in agony, the manhunter desperately tried to attack Lauren. But because it’s blind, it’s attacks were unprecise. Lauren managed to evade the attacks. Well, most of them, for the last one got her at the arm. Wincing in pain, Lauren shot the oni and continued running. She used her magic to make her body heal the wound.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?!” Isla shouted as she delivered another devastating blow to the oni. “Don’t worry, it isn't a deep one.” Lauren smiled as the wound healed. Kieran was determined to sever the upper claw of the manhunter. “Terence! Mind if you boost me?” Kieran asked. “No problem!” Terence placed his weapons aside. Kieran ran at full speed, jumping onto the hand of Terence, the veteran pushed his ally up and Kieran was soaring in the air, his sword ready to taste blood.</p><p> </p><p>With a quick slice, the upper talon fell onto the floor. Lauren threw her dagger and it wedged into one of the many wounds the manhunter has. She waited for the oni to move away before heading to the dismembered leg and started to purify it.</p><p> </p><p>The team fought for 30 minutes and no one has been corrupted yet, much to their relief. The manhunter showed many signs of exhaustion and pain. “Everyone, it's almost dead! Let’s do our best!” Samantha tried to keep the team morale up, but like the manhunter, everyone is injured, but not mortally, and tired. “How much longer for this stupid thing to die?” Kieran demanded as he activated his Eye of Truth. He saw that there was a tiny bit of life left within the manhunter. Kieran went ahead and finish off the large oni with a swift slice.</p><p> </p><p>The manhunter let out a piercing screech. Exhausted to fight back, it accepted it’s demise, allowing the corruption to spread into the air. Vincent, Isla and Lauren purified the oni as fast as possible, collecting the remains of the corpses for armour materials. Lauren popped them into the bag that she bought.</p><p> </p><p>“The target is neutralized, good job everyone!” Samantha cheered as everyone head home, smiles on their faces.</p><p> </p><p>Terence reported to Commander Tristan about the manhunter attack. Tristan nodded and told them they have the whole day to themselves, for this mission was a tiring one and it served them as their daily mission.</p><p> </p><p>Lauren helped Kieran to treat his wounds. "I'm not going to use my magic, because these aren't serious wounds," Lauren said as she cleaned the wounds with cotton pads. Kieran just remained silent, too tired from the fight.</p><p> </p><p>“Today’s mission was a success! Come and celebrate with me, Vincent!” Samantha smiled as she dragged her kitsune partner along to a restaurant. Vincent groaned something along the lines of “You’re always doing this.” And “I want to go to the library.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where William?” Lauren asked Harvey, a fellow ally training to be a Tied. “Oh, he’s in the archery grounds. He’s working on his spear skills.” The young man chirped. Lauren thanked him and headed to where William is.</p><p> </p><p>William was practising his aim with spears when Lauren found him. “William?” Lauren called out. The blond looked at her direction, before placing the spear back into the basket full of different types of spears.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it, Lauren?” he smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>